In recent years, games have enabled users to develop their own areas (e.g., forts, cities, countries, etc.) within a game space by building structures in their areas, growing a population in their areas, training armies to protect their areas or to attack other areas associated with other users, and/or performing other tasks related to area development. Generally, the user areas in typical games are associated with a static map, and user progress with respect to user level, attack power, defense strength, speed, and/or other battle attributes will vary among the users associated with those areas. As such, users with disparate battle attribute values may engage each other in player vs. player (PvP) combat, which may result in forts, cities, countries, and/or other areas of users with substantially lower battle attribute values than their neighboring users being frequently overrun by those neighboring users. Thus, over time, users having substantially lower battle attributes than their neighboring users may become less engaged in such typical games. Moreover, the static maps offered by typical games may become dull to users that are constantly at battle with the same surrounding areas and/or users.